When It Rains
by broadwayshobo
Summary: He comes when it’s raining. You hear his deep breathing and the soft dripping of his rain drenched clothes, and your chest tightens, not knowing who is there. And then the voice of an angel calls your name.


A/N: I came up with this idea when I was really sick with the flu, watching the season 2 of DW. And then recently I found the notebook it was written in and I really wanted to finish it. So here is the very fever induced story of mine. Enjoy

**When it Rains**

He comes when it's raining. You hear his deep breathing and the soft dripping of his rain drenched clothes, and your chest tightens, not knowing who is there. And then the voice of an angel calls your name.

"Rose."

It's whispered into the night, an almost meaningless word, only brought into importance by who is saying it. You sit up, believing. You've heard that voice before, the sweet melody of it waking you from your dreams, the dreams that all involve Him. You think it's one of those instances, feeling foolish for thinking this time is different. But no, there he is, smiling his heart breaking smile

"Hello," he says softly, walking out from your doorway, hands in pockets like you've seen him do a thousand times. You can't speak, can hardly breathe. All you can do is stare. You slide the covers off your legs and slowly rise from the bed, legs shaking slightly.

"Hello," you breathe, voice raspy, throat dry. His smile broadens into a wide toothy grin that almost makes your knees give way. You walk hauntingly towards him, hands outstretched. You reach him and come to a stop, fingers only inches away.

"You're real?" you whisper. He steps forward, your fingers making contact with his solid chest. He takes your hand that's hanging loosely by your side in his, interlacing the fingers.

"Yes," he says fiercely , his face serious. You need no more convincing. It's the Doctor. The eccentric, ninety miles an hour talking, rude, not ginger Doctor. And he's finally back. When he said it was impossible. But who are you to argue with this chance?

Your hand moves to his face, brushing his cheek lightly with your finger tips. His empty hand seems to crave contact with you, taking your hand, moving it to his mouth, kissing your palm. You shiver. Noticing, he lets go of both of your hands and stepped back.

"Sorry," he apologizes, avoiding your eyes in a most un Doctorish manner. You smile.

"Don't say that."

The Doctor looks up and smiles a toothy grin. That's the smile you've missed so much over these past five years. That's the smile that's haunted dreams and made you loose focus at work. And that's the smile that breaks the dams holding back the emotions.

Tears begin to run down you're cheeks, burning you're frozen cheeks. The Doctor's face twists into genuine fear and pain. He moves to comfort you, wrapping his arms around you. You sob into his chest as he tries to soothe you.

Moving you gently to the bed he sits down. He holds you in his arms, whispering comforting words. You're shaking and he's trying hard not to make it worse.

"It's ok," he murmurs over and over again.

"I missed you so much," you cry, covering your face with your hand.

"I missed you too." He's smiling as he strokes your hair, sad that you're crying but so happy to finally have you back in his arms.

Your crying begins to fade and he hugs you tighter, burying his face in your hair, inhaling the sent of lavender. When you've cried your last tear you look up into his breathtaking face.

"I thought I lost you," your voice quavers. The Doctor wipes away your drying tears with his thumb.

"Never." He smiles and you smile back, your jaw still slightly shaking. Standing up still on holding to you, he lies you down on the bed. He walks around the bed and you're scared he's leaving, but he merely lies down next you, propping his head with his arm. He smiles reassuringly and you have to smile back. You move closer and he moves too, fully lying down, his head hitting the pillow. His hand grabs yours and he squeezes it.

You both sit there for minutes, hand in hand, just looking at the ceiling smiling . You move your head to rest on his shoulder and he chuckles. It isn't until you notice the dark coloring of the bed that you sit up .

"You're all wet." The Doctor looks down, sees the damp blotches of water surrounding him and sits up swiftly .

"Looks like I've had a wee bit of an accident," he jokes. You laugh, a sound you rarely hear issued out of your mouth.

"Are you cold?"

"Not really," he shrugs.

"Let me get you something dry," you tell him leaving the room. Coming back in, you're carrying a pair of Pete's pajamas and his spare dressing gown. The Doctor's looking around your room, peering at all the different books and pictures of the family. He stops at the small hook that carries a single key. Taking it off the hook he rubs his fingers across it.

He seems to hear you as you cross the doorframe and spins around.

"You still have this?" He seems rather concerned at that fact.

"Always" He frowns and puts the key back on the hook

"Got you some of Pete's things," you hold up the pajamas and dressing gown.

"Does it have any apples in it" He's smiling again, the previous conversation forgotten. You laugh again remembering that Christmas so long ago.

" 'Fraid not. And no Satsuma either"

"Ah, I guess I'll have to live," he says in mock disappointment. Smiling you hand the clothes over.

"Umm…," you stare at each other awkwardly.

"There's the bathroom."

"Thanks."

"You can shower if you want."

"Ok."

"I'll just change the sheets."

"Ok," he says moving to the rooms connected bathroom. You make yourself busy tearing off the soaked sheets replacing them with drier ones, listening to the running water

But as you finishing putting on the last pillow case you catch movement out of the corner of your eye. Turning your head you see that the bathroom door has open slightly revealing a towel covered Doctor drying his towel drying his hair. Feeling the blush creep on your face your first instinct is to turn your head and finish making the bed, but you just can't seem to.

You've never seen the Doctor with out him being covered up, (Mickey had changed him in to Howard's clothes that Christmas, much to Mickey's displeasure) and it sends a shiver up your spin.

The Doctor turns and catches your eyes. Ducking your head down you glimpse a rather sly smile plastered on the Doctor's smile. You smile in embarrassment. A few minutes later he's completely dressed still looking very handsome in Pete's too big clothes.

"So where we're we?" he asks, waggling his eyebrows. You roll your eyes, amused. You both lie down cuddle in closer, burying your face into his chest. Wrapping his arms around you the Doctor hums a soft melancholy tune. The sound reverberates in his chest and it begins to soothe you to sleep.

"I love you," you whisper. The Doctor says nothing, just continues to hum. Raising your head you see he has the same worried expression that he had on before with the key. "Doctor, what's wrong?" Again he says nothing and begins to rub your back and kissing your forehead.

"Oh Rose." he groans, sounding pained. Your starting to get worried. Sitting up you look down at the Doctor. His eyes looked so old as he stares up at you, an ancient sadness etched in every line on his face.

"Doctor." You're heart is beginning to ache with the knowledge that something is going wrong. He buries his face in his hands and lets out a sigh.

"Oh Rose, I shouldn't have come." The twinge in your heart is growing as the Doctor rubs the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor looks up his face raw with hurt and loneliness. He sits up drawing you closer, kissing every inch of face. Forehead, eyes, nose. Lips. It's your first kiss (you would never count the one when you possessed by Cassandra or the time where he had regenerated afterwards) and it feels so powerful, like it's a kiss to last a life time. His arms wrap around you as he clings on to you, never ready to let go. And that's when you know. Your heart breaks as the truth comes into focus. You rip yourself away from him.

"No!" you cry and the Doctor looks down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't stay."

"Why?" Tears are springing back into your eyes. He has to stay. He's back and you don't want to lose him again. He takes a deep breathe, trying to contain his emotions like he's always done.

"Because this can't happen Rose. I'm sorry but it can't"

"Why?" you choke. He looks at you again and you see timeless pain and grief. The timeless loss.

"I can't watch as you grow old. I can't watch you die. I've lost so many of the people I love."

"Then why?" Anger is swelling in your gut. Why did he do this to you again ."Why did you come back?"

"Because I had something I had to tell you."

"What?" you ask stubbornly.

Leaning forward, resting a hand on your arm, he whispers in your ear.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

Your heart stops, the anger gone. The Doctor leans back, smiling sadly, waiting for your reply. You don't know what to say. You've been waiting for those words ever since that day on Bad Wolf Bay. Those words stop the tears. Grabbing the collar of his dressing gown you pull him, lips crashing onto lips. For a moment the Doctor is stiff in surprise, but then you feel him smile against your lips.

This kiss is more powerful than the last one, but it held no rush as the last one before. It didn't need to last a life time because it was lasting a life time. An amazing life time His arms were wrapped so tight around you, you feel as if he'll never let go. And you don't want him to. Your hands are woven through his hair.

And his smell. You can't name it but it smells so inviting. You've only smelt it once before, as the time vortex burned through your mind. It reminds of a small blue box that was anything but small on the inside. It was the smell of time, the smell of the universe and the one man who traveled through it all on his own.

The kiss slows down to sweet gentle kisses and your pulse begins to slow down. You part and smile at him, teeth poking out from between your teeth. A smile you haven't smiled in years. The Doctor smiles back and gives you another quick kiss on your lips.

Lying down you remain in each other arms, smiling. The Doctor strokes your hair humming his little song again.

"Where's that song from?" you ask.

"Its an old Gallifrey lullaby."

"Why does it sound so sad?"

"Because it was a lullaby a parent would sing before the child would leave for the Academy."

"So it was a song to say goodbye."

"Yes," he sounds sad again and you feel it too. He has to leave soon and there's no denying it. He's said what he needed to say and you truly have to say goodbye.

"I love you," you whisper again

"Quite right too." You laugh again and he chuckles along with you. You're both quite for a few minutes, just enjoying your last moments together.

Listening to the rhythmic sound of his two hearts you feel your eyes flutter close against your control. You open your mouth to say something, the last thing you'll ever say to him, but all that comes out is a soft murmur. The Doctor laughs.

"I love you Rose Tyler. For always." You smile at this and finally succumb to sleep.

The sunlight peeks through the close curtains and you groan. Down below you hear the muffled noise of the other occupants of the house. You roll over, wanting to fall back asleep.

Suddenly you sit up, remembering the night before. Looking around you see no Doctor. Your heart plummets into your stomach.

Had it all been a dream. Had none of it happened. Had the Doctor never told you he loves you…. You notice the crumpled old sheets that you had on your bed before. Rushing over, you pick it up, feeling the damp material.

It was real. The Doctor had truly been here last night. Lifting the sheets, you breathe in the sweet smell from the night before.

Looking up you see the small key that you've held on to so tightly. But also handing from the string is a small piece of paper, that certainly hadn't been there before.

Dropping the sheets you scramble over to the key, ripping the note of. Scanning it over you recognize the Doctor's neat script

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave. Hopefully one day you'll forgive me. _

_The Doctor._

A single tear hits the note and you realize that you've begun crying again. Hugging the note and the key closer, you think about the Doctor, worlds away in his blue box ,seeing the universe without you, and you hope he's happy even if he's with someone else.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Turning around you see your mum with your almost five year old brother, Tony, on her hips.

"Yeah mum I'm fine," you assure her, brushing away a tear.

"I hope Tony wasn't too much trouble last night."

"No, he was fine."

" I thought maybe he went outside or something. The floors all wet downstairs." You laugh at this and Jackie seems taken aback. She too hasn't heard you laugh for ages. "Are you sure you alright, darling."

"I just great."

A/N: Okay so this was my first one-shot. I'm sorry if anyone was out of character but that's just how it came to me. And also when I posted this on live journal I got bombed for my grammar and word usage. I changed a few things so I would really be happy if no one wrote a long comment on what I need to change. It's ok if maybe you point out if I have a few grammatical mistakes but please don't tell me what I should have said. This is my story


End file.
